Rojo
by Hayashi-san
Summary: Tal como su chaleco. Rojo como la cinta de su sombrero. Rojo... como la sangre. Sangre como la que una vez manchó sus manos. Rojo como la sangre de Ace.


**Advertencia: Spoilers para el arco de Marineford**

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Rojo.

¿Qué pensaban las personas cuando pensaban en el color rojo? Una rosa. Un vestido. El atardecer. Una manzana. Llamas. Habían muchas cosas de color rojo. Tanta diversidad de tonos. Luffy sabía eso. Rojo, rojo. Antes cuando pensaba en ese color, pensaba en la cinta de su sombrero. Luego pensaba en el chaleco que vestía. Ahora lo siguiente que se le venía a la mente era sangre. Sangre. Se acordaba de la sangre que manchó sus manos. La sangre de Ace.

Rojo.

Ese tono de rojo le era tan doloroso, cuando lo recordaba le venían sin poder evitarlo un torrente de lágrimas. Cuando supo de ese tono de rojo, Luffy decidió que lo odiaba. Lo hacía sentir tan triste. Y cuando estaba triste no podía comer ni siquiera carne.

Rojo.

¿Por qué esa palabra se le seguía repitiendo sin parar en su mente?

Luffy no entendía la razón. El rojo... el rojo lo llevaba sus peores recuerdos. Le recordaba la guerra. La guerra donde perdió a su último hermano mayor. El rojo le recordaba a las llamas. Llamas que quemaron Terminal Gray. El día que perdió por primera vez a un hermano. Sabo.

Pero también le recordaban a la calidez de las llamas de Ace. Llamas que utilizo cuando pelearon juntos en Marineford. Y esas llamas eran de color rojo como la magma que atravesó a su hermano. Lágrimas fluyeron ante el recuerdo. No le gustaba para nada ese tono de rojo. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Su pecho se apretaba y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar de tristeza. No podía aguantarlo. Era demasiado para él. Era demasiado débil. ¿Qué clase de Rey Pirata no puede ni lograr salvar a su hermano? Solo el más débil.

Rojo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

¡No podía proteger a nadie así!

¿Qué clase de capitán era él, si era tan débil?

DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL. DÉBIL.

Luffy gritó en su mente. Incapaz de gritarlas en voz alta. Se limpió las lágrimas descuidadamente, pasándose las manos por encima de los ojos. Se mordió los labios para evitar escapar algún sonido. Pero el hipo escapó de su garganta. Simplemente no podía dejar alguien lo oiga. Quería estar solo. Estar solo en esa fría habitación, donde Torao lo obligaba a quedarse para que se curen sus heridas. Si alguien venía tendría que poner una sonrisa. No quería el consuelo de alguien. No lo merecía.

 _¡Deja de llorar!_ _No me_ _gustan los llorones._

Las palabras de hace tantos años de Ace se repitieron en su mente. Pero Luffy no pudo. No pudo parar el río de lágrimas que fluían sin parar de sus ojos. Ace tenía razón era un llorón. Un lloron demasiado débil para salvarlo. Se disculpó en silencio por no poder parar de llorar. Era tan débil. Era tan simple como eso. ¿Por qué Ace quiso ser el hermano mayor de alguien como él?

Los recuerdos fluyeron de manera atropellada en la mente de Luffy. El persiguió a Ace por los bosques. Conoció a Sabo. Los piratas lo secuestraron para intentar sacarle la información. Sus hermanos lo salvaron. Y se volvieron hermanos jurados por el sake. Luffy tembló.

Rojo.

¿Eso era el color con mayores tragedias? ¿Y si él vestía de rojo, era una tragedia? ¿Sería de aquellos que nunca lograrían su sueño y seguirán perdiendo a sus personas más queridas? Luffy frunció el ceño ante esa última línea de pensamiento. ¡Él se convertiría en el Rey Pirata! ¿Rey Pirata? ¿Qué significaba ahora para él ese título?

Solo quiere ser el más libre. Encontrar el legendario tesoro en Raftel junto a su tripulación y cumplir sus sueños. Sueños. Luffy se dió cuenta que como capitán también cargaba con los sueños de su tripulación. Sabía que ellos podían cumplirlos incluso sin él. Luffy se sentía egoísta al querer que ellos cumplieran sus sueños siendo parte de su tripulación.

Recordó su promesa de dos años y tres días. Había sido tan ciego al no ver que era así de débil. La gran herida en su pecho era evidencia de eso. La evidencia de su debilidad. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger. Tenía que ser más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más y mucho más fuerte que eso. Luffy recordó que había dicho lo mismo hace años, cuando perdieron a Sabo.

¡Pero... pero esta vez sería mucho, y mucho más fuerte! ¡Lo suficiente como para proteger a quienes le importaban! Ese sería él. Luffy decidió. ¡Los protegeria! ¡Dejaría de ser débil!

Las mano de Luffy vagaron por la herida que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar. Torao le había dicho que dejaría una cicatriz que seguramente no se borraría en toda su vida. Sería el recordatorio de por qué debía volverse más fuerte. Para no volver a perder a nadie. Se aseguraría de ello pase lo que pase. Luffy siseó cuando empujo un poco la herida a través de las vendas. Aún dolía. Y eso significaba que no terminaba de curarse. Recordo que Torao le había dicho que aún no podía irse a entrenar con Raylight. Quiso ordenarle a su cuerpo que se cure más rápido. Tenía que entrenar y no podía.

Rojo.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre fluyó de la herida. Sangre. El rojo también era el color de su debilidad. El rojo era lo que sangraba de su tripulación cuando él no podía protegerla. No quería ver el rojo fluyendo de sus nakamas. Y nunca vería ese color si era fuerte. Mientras más fuerte era podría protegerlos mejor.

Luffy se tendió en la cama de esa habitación. Mirando el techo. Aún tenía a su tripulación esperando su regreso tras dos años. Juró que cuando se encontraran todos, él sería fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca ver los tonos de rojos que odia.

¡Porque se convertiría en Rey Pirata!

¡Un Rey Pirata muy fuerte!

¡Uno que transformaría el color rojo en esperanzas y fuerza!

Entonces una pregunta llegó a la mente de Luffy:

¿Donde estaban las cocinas?

Quería carne.


End file.
